Parallel's (part1)
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: T.K. is trapped in another demension will Kari's love bring him back...for the love of god review this story


  
  
Parallel's (part 1)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
"Let's finish this!!!" T.K. yelled. "Do it Pegasusmon."  
"Star Shower!!!" Pegasusmon yelled.  
In a ball of flame the koromon were free from the dark rings.   
"Thank you Pegasusmon for freeing us." the koromon said all together.  
T.K. smiled at the koromon "Your welcome." T.K. watched as the koromon hopped away.  
Pegasusmon reverted back to his rookie form. T.K. looked at Patamon "We better get back home Patamon, before my mom worries."  
"Ok, let's go T.K."  
T.K. looked around for a portal exit and noticed a t.v. portal hanging from a tree .   
"Digi-port open."   
T.K. and Patamon suddenly were absorbed in the portal exit T.K. watched as light passed him from all over at a speed he couldn't even imagine. T.K. felt traveling back and forth from the real world and the digital one was getting to be a routine when suddenly everything went dark.  
  
Several hours later..........  
  
T.K. woke up everything around him was dark he couldn't see where he was.  
"Patamon are you all right ." T.K. said aloud.  
All he heard was silence T.K. 'Patamon where are you??' he thought as he wandered around looking for a light switch, but couldn't find one. T.K. felt a breeze af air and followed it. He finally saw where the air was coming from ' A door finally...' T.K. thought. T.K. opened the door and was horrified at what he saw.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Patamon wake up." a female voice said.  
Patamon open his eyes and noticed he was in the computer room at T.K.'s school he looked up and saw Kari staring at him. "Kari where's T.K.?"   
Kari smiled, but the smile quickly faded "I thought you would know."  
"Kari I don't know where he is all I remember is flying through the digi-port and then seeing you."  
Kari's heart shattered the one person she loved was missing "We have to find him no matter what Patamon. Tell me everything that happened before you went into the digi-port."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. Buildings were destroyed into nothing but rubble, darkness seem to be everywhere. T.K. walked out on to what remained to be a street. T.K. looked for signs of life but couldn't find any. T.K. found notice something written on a buliding "Odiba Market!!!" T.K. yelled. Suddenly the ground began shaking T.K. turned around and noticed the ground opening up a digimon appeared.   
"Digmon???"   
Digmon looked at T.K. and ran towards him with the his drill. T.K. looked in shocked and began to run Digmon followed him. T.K. looked back as drimogamon chased him 'I have to find a place to hide' the thought. T.K. ran but didn't seem to get away.  
"Nova Blast!!"   
A ball of fire came hurtling towards T.K.. T.K. jumped into a a nearby alley as the fireball passed him and hit digmon. Digmon was thrown back into a building destroying the remains of it. T.K. ppoked his head out of the alley and notice a Greymon and a dark figure standing at it side.   
"Who ever you are I hope you'll think about yelling at night again." the dark figure said.  
T.K. knew that voice "Tai is that you?"   
"WHO ARE YOU !?!?!?" the figure replied " HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!"  
"Tai it's me T.K." T.K. walked in front of the figure.  
"T.K. .... " the dark figure walked in front of T.K. "It really is you." Tai took his hood off.  
T.K. looked at Tai's face he had a scar on his left cheek and he looked like time had changed him.   
"You Son of a Bitch." Tai Yelled. Tai's fist hit him in the face as everything went dark again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kari I'm sorry but I don't know where he went." Izzy said.  
"But...." Kari couldn't help but start to cry. "We have to find him...."  
Izzy got up and tried to comfort Kari "Don't worry Kari will find him. I sent out the others into the digital world to try to find him."  
Izzy's words didn't comfort her as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. woke up with a sharp pain in his cheek. T.K. sat straight up holding his cheek then realized what had just happen.  
"Your finally awake." a voice said coming from a dark tunnel.  
T.K. couldn't help but fear a little at what he saw. "T..T.Tai why did you punch me?"  
"Why?!?! You killed my sister....."  
  
To be continued....  
  
I just had to write this anyways I'm working on my other stories right now so read those and yeah I'll finish this along with the others.  
  
READ AND REVIEW.....  



End file.
